


Christmas Lights

by FreezingFics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Christmas, It's obviously after 11/20, Kinda, M/M, Trauma, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Goro lives in Leblanc with Akira after he didn't kill him and went into hiding. Christmas is fast approaching though, and even if he's distracted with the Palace they have to take down, he still wants to help with the holiday.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a drabble from my Akira rp blog on tumblr (phantomasked) when the Akechi I'm paired with sent a prompt for them to hang up Christmas lights together! That's why it's kinda short. However, while writing, I also learned it's my friend Yan's birthday, and since he's the one who got me the most into Akeshu, this is my gift to him. Happy birthday Yan, I hope this makes you hurt as much as you make me hurt in discord. Enjoy!

“Goro, you really wanna help us?”

Of all things, Akira was not expecting him to offer his hand at decorating Leblanc. After all, they were busy storming down Shido’s Palace, and having to hide the fact the raven was even alive. That Goro had kept him alive. Besides, him and Futaba didn’t even get along that great, though it could be worse. The friendliest they were was when they were talking about Featherman, but the young girl was like that with anybody when it came to the show. Did he really want to spend the day decorating with them?

“Well, I don’t really see much else to do,” Goro shrugged, a bundle of lights in each of his hands, “Besides, Sakura-san won’t be back with Futaba in a while, right? We should use this time wisely.” He smiled warmly, the only one he could show such a true smile to being the boy he was in front of now, and held out one of the lights for Akira.

Something tugged at the ravens heart as he took the lights. They decorated the outside of their now shared home in silence, just simply hanging lights outside of Leblanc. For some reason, Akira couldn’t help but feel like his heart was suddenly made of stone. He hadn’t felt like this when he hung out with Goro in their room, or when they went out after getting just too stir crazy, or when he did anything with the brunette. But this time... Something was just sinking in. Something was pitting in his chest and stomach and slowly going up to his mind to fill it with fuzz.

Before he knew it, he had run out of lights, and had met Goro in stringing them up on the small roof over the door. He looked to meet red eyes that shone in an almost childish excitement, clearly ready to see the product of their work. Yet it almost instantly faded when he saw the much more dull look in Akira’s eyes.

“Are you okay...? You aren’t getting sick, are you?” He murmured, a hand going to touch his forehead.

Instantly, the raven pulled back, like that small touch had been a punch that knocked all the air out of him. No... Not like a punch. Like a bullet. 

A bullet in his head. 

Goro pulled his hand back as the fellow thief jolted away like he had been hurt, eyes wide compared to the sudden small irises of Akira’s. Had he done something wrong? Was Akira having some kind of illusion? 

It sunk in with a heavy heart that whatever Akira was afraid of wasn’t illusion. No, what he was seeing had happened, not something like Futaba had seen before she was rescued. What had freaked him out wasn’t an illusion. It was a memory. A memory of him holding a gun to his head just a few weeks ago. 

Of course Akira would be traumatized by it. He was about to die because the plan hadn’t worked. He was actually seeing Goro aim a silenced gun at his head, a sick and plastic smile on his face. It wasn’t the trick. It was reality. A reality he had just barely avoided by reaching out to the one person he had ever met who needed it most. But even then, just that was a huge risk. The detective could have just as easily killed him with a few quick movements. After all, Akira had been drugged beyond belief, and was clearly using his strength not to hold the gun away, but to hold Goro close. 

It made sense for him to be so scared of him.

Goro stepped back, looking away from him with a small frown, “I... I’m sorry, I should have known not to touch you there. That was foolish of me.” A small pause, then he reached for the handle to the cafe, “I’ll go back insi-”

“No.” Akira’s voice was soft, yet the word surprised the brunette, making his attention go back to him. He looked hesitant at first, but he stepped forward to gain what had been lost again, and then some. His arms wrapped around Goro, head falling to rest on his shoulders. Slowly, the other reciprocated, a much more gentle hold.

“I’m not scared of you,” Again, the soft voice came after a pause, “I’m scared of losing you. I’m scared that bullet will come and take me away from you. From this.”

Goro was speechless. How the one he had almost killed wasn’t afraid of him was beyond his comprehension. How he was willing to hold him, comfort him, card his hand through his hair as if to keep something so soft of him in his hands... It was completely ridiculous.

And yet, time and time again, Akira proved to be such a trickster. A trickster to defy all odds.


End file.
